Dois
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Lex está prestes a casar-se com Helen... Lara perderá seu grande amor para sempre? Continuação dos fics "MAX Assembly, o Grande Desafio" e "Flores & Amor".


Dois 

**música: Dois**

**Intérprete: Paulo Ricardo**

_ Quando você disse nunca mais, _

_Não ligue mais, melhor assim. . . _

_Não era bem o que eu queria ouvir _

_E me disse decidida: "saia da minha vida" _

_Que aquilo era loucura e era absurdo _

— Você tem certeza? 

— Sim.... É o melhor a se fazer, Lara.... 

— Eu não entendo... O que mudou de 15 dias atrás para hoje? (nota: ela está se referindo ao fanfic "Flores & Amor") 

— Acontece que faltam 10 dias para o meu casamento.... 

Lex e Lara conversavam pelos seus celulares.... Lex em Smallville, Lara em Metrópolis. 

— Há quinze dias atrás, o seu casamento não parecia um empecilho... 

— Por favor, me compreenda..... Estou muito ligado à Helen.... Não posso continuar com esse romance clandestino.... Eu sinto muito... 

— Então acabe com esse noivado medíocre! 

— Não fale assim!! Não fale assim do meu noivado!! — Lex fala exaltando a voz. 

— Acredita que vai conseguir ser feliz com ela? 

— Eu quero muito tentar, Lara.... — ele volta a amenizar o tom de sua voz. — E com você por perto..... Com você por perto, tenho a sensação que não vou conseguir....... Não me ligue mais, por favor! Quero me afastar de você e esquecer tudo isso que vivemos juntos.... 

— Ok... Fique a vontade para fazer o que achar melhor, senhor Luthor.... 

Essas últimas palavras de Lara só poderiam ser comparadas a um punhal afiado ao qual Lex pôde sentir nitidamente a encravadura em seu coração. 

— Então, é isso....... — ele disse num tom mais baixo que o normal refletindo o nó que se fazia em sua garganta. 

— Devo dizer adeus? — a essa altura, Lara apenas tentava a todo custo segurar as lágrimas. 

— Adeus, Lara.... 

— Droga, Lex!! Eu não entendo!!! Eu sinto que você não quer fazer nada disso!! Mais que droga!! 

— Adeus, Lara............. — foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.... Uma resposta penosa para ambos. 

Lara não disse mais nada, apenas tentou continuar respirando ao desligar o telefone. Lex colocou seu celular sobre a mesa... Ele estava sozinho na mansão Luthor sentado numa das cadeiras estofadas perto da lareira. Sem conseguir conter-se, recostou-se mais na cadeira e uma lágrima timidamente rolou por sua face. 

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Helen adentrou o recinto. Lex ainda estava na mesma posição, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede em sua frente. Seu rosto, contudo, já estava seco assim como alguma coisa dentro dele, mas que ele não conseguia distinguir o que poderia ser... 

— O que você tem, Lex? — ela se aproxima e lhe beija a testa. 

— Eu não sei, Helen.... 

— Será tensão pré-casamento? 

— Me sinto vazio.... Não entendo o que possa ser isso...... 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? As pessoas só se sentem vazias quando perdem algo importante... Algo que lhes fará falta... Que lhes causará saudades.... Você perdeu algo assim? 

— Não.... — ele lhe sorri. — Não perdi nada que me fará falta por que você ainda está aqui comigo.... — e dizendo isso, a beija. 

"_Lara, me perdoe.... Não posso mais continuar com você, minha Lara......_". 

_E mais uma vez você ligou . . . _

_Dias depois me procurou _

_Com a voz suave, quase que informal _

Nove dias após a despedida por telefone, Lara, que estava em sua sala na MAX Assembly, recebe uma inesperada ligação. Era final de tarde e ela estava tentando a todo custo terminar um importante relatório até o final do expediente. 

— Lara.... Ligação para você na linha quatro.... 

— Quem é Diana? Não falei para não me interromper pelos próximos sessenta minutos? 

— Sim, falou, mas fiquei em dúvida se ia querer atender ou não.... Se não quiser atende-lo, dou uma desculpa qualquer.... 

— De quem é a ligação? — falava assoberbada enquanto tentava voltar os óculos para o lugar, pois estes deslizaram pelo nariz por estar muito tempo olhando para baixo ao avaliar uma pasta repleta de documentos. 

— Lex... — Diana respondeu com um pouco de receio. 

O coração de Lara dera um salto dentro do peito e sua respiração teimou em tornar-se difícil. 

— Lara? Vai atender? 

Mas Lara não conseguia responder.... 

— Lara? O que eu faço? 

— Ok, Diana.... — respondeu ela, respirando fundo. — Pode passar.... 

— Ok.... Passando.... 

— Boa tarde, Sr. Luthor... Em que posso ajudá-lo? 

— Lara.... Pensei que não ia me atender.... Demorou tanto.... 

— É que eu estou muito ocupada.... Posso ajuda-lo? — ela insistiu. 

— Lara....... — ele balbuciou, ficando em silêncio em seguida. 

— O que você quer, Lex? Por favor.... O que você quer? 

— Lara...... — mais uma vez ele apenas repetiu o nome dela. 

— Já chega, Lex.... Você não queria se afastar de mim, então o que faz me ligando a uma hora dessas? 

— Não posso.... 

— Não pode o quê? 

— Não consigo, minha Lara.... 

_E disse que não era bem assim, _

_Não necessariamente o fim _

_De uma coisa tão bonita e casual. _

Lara fechou os olhos e sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer com a maneira como ele já se acostumara a chamá-la quando estavam juntos.... _Minha Lara_..... 

— E o seu casamento? 

— Não se afaste de mim.... 

— E a sua noiva? 

— Não me esqueça..... 

— Pára com isso, Lex! — ela grita com certo desespero. 

— Estou confuso..... Não sei se casar com Helen é o melhor pra mim nesse momento.... 

— Não acredito no que está dizendo! Seu casamento é amanhã! O que vai fazer a respeito? 

— O que existe entre nós é algo muito forte....... Fiquei de frente com essa verdade e agora estou confuso, perdido, sem saber o que fazer..... Me imaginar sem ver você, sem tocar você fez com que eu não dormisse por todas essas últimas noites... Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo, Lara..... 

— O que você quer que eu faça? 

— Fica comigo............ — ele respondeu num sussurro... 

— Lex, eu não deixei de estar com você nem por um minuto.... Você não percebeu? 

— Percebi...... Percebi por que é tudo tão igual...... O que se passa com nós dois é muito igual..... 

— Eu vou até aí..... 

— Não! Eu vou até aí...... Me espera que eu vou chegar.... Você me espera? 

— O que eu faço da minha vida, além de te esperar, meu menino? 

— Ahhh..... Eu precisava tanto ouvir esse "_meu menino_".... Você nem imagina o quanto... 

— Você vem realmente? 

— Na verdade....... — ele diz abrindo a porta da sala de Lara com um celular ao ouvido. — Eu já estou aqui...... 

_De repente as coisas mudam de lugar....... _

Lara ficou paralisada olhando para Lex bem a sua frente enquanto ele desliga o celular. Sua única ação foi levantar-se da cadeira onde estava e se jogar nos braços de Lex que a apertou forte como uma criança que precisa de proteção. 

_E quem perdeu pode ganhar........... _

O casal beija-se por vários minutos sem dizerem uma palavra um ao outro. 

_Teu silêncio preso na minha garganta _

_E o medo da verdade. . . _

— Você não cansa de me surpreender..... — ela diz após os beijos silenciosos. 

— Não me abandona! Só você realmente me compreende, minha Lara! 

— O que está acontecendo? 

— Não quero perder você... 

_Eu sei que eu , eu queria estar contigo, _

_Mas sei , que não, _

_Sei que não é permitido. _

Lara se agarrou a ele com toda a sua força, apertando os olhos para evitar as lágrimas. 

— Então faça algo por nós dois! 

— Vamos sair daqui.... Precisamos conversar..... 

— Sair daqui? — ela olha para todos os papéis jogados por sobre a sua mesa. 

— Não podemos? 

— Sim..... Podemos! — disse decidida. "_Que se dane os problemas da MAX! Os meus problemas são mais importantes afinal de contas!_", pensou enquanto juntava tudo mais ou menos de uma maneira organizada e trancava as gavetas em seguida. 

Lara sai de sua sala junto a Lex. O braço dele por sobre seus ombros enquanto ela o abraçava pela cintura. 

Lara queria esconder a satisfação de estar com Lex, tentando inibir um sorriso de felicidade que sem perceber, despontava de quando em vez. Diana, é claro, teria percebido sua felicidade mesmo que Lara tivesse saído da sala fingindo estar em prantos... 

— Diana, já estou indo.... — avisou a economista ao passar por sua secretária. 

— E aquele assunto? — Diana perguntou preocupada com o relatório que Lara teria de apresentar no dia seguinte. 

— Depois eu resolvo, ok? 

— Ok.... — Diana respondeu com um sorriso. — Você sabe o que faz. 

— Diana! — é Lex quem fala agora com a secretária. — Boa noite! 

— Boa noite, Lex! — ela responde balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. 

_Talvez , se nós. . . _

_Se nós tivéssemos fugido _

_E ouvido a voz desse desconhecido: _

_O amor. . . o amor.. _

— Eu quis fazer a coisa certa com a Helen, Lara.... Mas não posso negar que existe um lado negro em mim...... 

— Um lado negro? — ela perguntou franzindo a testa. 

— É... Herança paterna.... — e sorriu, mas não com alegria.... Um sorriso melancólico. 

O casal estava no apartamento de Lara conversando.... Lex sentado ao chão apoiando a cabeça na parte macia do sofá... Lara estava ao lado dele, também sentada da mesma forma. Na mesa em frente, duas tacinhas de vinho. 

— O que houve com a Helen? — Lara sabia que era arriscado perguntar, mas sentiu que deveria fazer isso. 

— Vai me odiar quando eu disser o que fiz.... — e baixou a cabeça. 

— Acredite.... Nada no mundo tem o poder de me fazer te odiar...... 

— Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa com relação a você.... — Lex disse voltando a encara-la. — Helen tinha um material que julguei como importante.... Fazia parte de suas pesquisas médicas....... E eu nunca deveria ter acesso a ele..... 

— Mas você o pegou sem que ela soubesse... — Lara completou por sua própria conta. 

— Roubar é o verbo mais adequado........ 

— E ela descobriu..... — Lara concluiu baixando o olhar. 

— Não.... Ela não descobriu..... Eu devolvi o material a ela e confessei o que fiz.... Devolvi sem fazer nenhuma análise.... Devolvi exatamente como o peguei. Nem mesmo abri o invólucro... 

— Por que fez isso? Falo do ato de devolver.... 

— Eu não sei... Tentei fazer a coisa certa pra variar..... E olha só no que deu.... Helen acha que sou um psicótico. Ela... cancelou o casamento. 

— Cancelou? Na véspera? 

— É.... Mas isso não é o que mais me aflige..... 

— E o que é? 

— Conheço a Helen... Está querendo me dar uma lição... Sei que ela vai voltar atrás no último minuto, tanto que não cancelei nada, não avisei nenhum convidado........ 

— Então? — Lara o olha confusa. 

— Não sei o que fazer quando ela voltar..... 

_Essa voz que chega devagar _

_Pra deturpar , pra enlouquecer, _

_Dizendo pra eu pular de olhos fechados _

— Se você realmente se casar...... 

— Shhhh..... — ele coloca o dedo sobre os lábios de Lara e a beija novamente. Ela, durante o beijo, procura pela mão direita de Lex e retira a aliança de seu dedo. Lex percebe o que ela estava fazendo, mas não a impede.... Pelo contrário, a beija com maior intensidade. 

Nesse instante um garotinho surge na sala. Lara percebe e se afasta um pouco de Lex. 

— E aí, garoto! — Lex fala com ele oferecendo a mão para que o menino batesse num tipo de saudação. 

— Tio Lex! 

— Filho.... — Lara fala com o menino. — O que foi? Teve pesadelo? 

— Não... — respondeu o menino. — Acordei com vontade de ir no banheiro.... Então, ouvi a voz do tio Lex. — o menino se vira para Lex. — Tio, trouxe algum presente pra mim? 

— Tony! — Lara grita com ele com cara de desaprovação. 

— Deixa o menino... — Lex também a olha com o mesmo ar de desaprovação. — Tony, hoje eu estava um pouco disperso e acabei não te trazendo nada, mas da próxima vez, prometo que trago algo legal... O que acha? 

— Então tá.... Pode ser um boneco do Batman? 

— Boneco do Batman.... Pronto! Registrado na memória! 

— Iupiiiiii! — o menino de sete anos deu um grito de alegria. 

— Agora pra cama! Vamos, garoto! — Lara deu um tapinha de leve na perna de Tony. 

— Boa noite, mamãe... Boa noite, tio Lex. — ele disse satisfeito, seguindo para o quarto. 

— Gosto dele.... — Lex falou após o menino se retirar.... — É muito inteligente! Puxou à mãe ou ao pai? 

— O que acha que eu vou responder? — disse ela com ironia. 

— Humm... Mas o pai dele deve ser uma pessoa bem inteligente, afinal ele é o presidente da MAX.... 

— Quem você acha que o alavancou até lá? 

Lex a olhou estreitando os olhos.... 

— A velha história que por trás de um grande homem existe sempre uma grande mulher? 

— É a pura verdade... Se Michael chegou onde está, te garanto que não foi sozinho e ele sabe disso.... 

— O que você acha da MAX mudar de presidente? 

Lara surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, mas logo voltou a sua postura normal. 

— Parece bom.... — respondeu ela sorrindo marotamente em seguida. — Mas será que você consegue dirigir duas empresas tão grandes quanto a MAX Assembly e a Lex Corp? 

— Você acha que não? Conhece meu potencial, doutora. — disse Lex lembrando que Lara também era psicóloga apesar de atuar somente como economista. 

— Sim! — disse ela com certa malícia. — O conheço! E devo dizer que possui um grande potencial! 

— Ora, não me importo com o duplo sentido. Você está certa, seja lá qual seja o sentido que queira dar às suas palavras. — e riu divertido. Lara também riu, mas depois ficou séria. 

_Essa voz que chega a debochar _

_Do meu pavor, mas ao pular _

_Eu me vejo , ganhar asas e voar. . _

— O que vai fazer se ela voltar? 

— Ela **vai** voltar... Eu sei... 

— E o que mais você sabe? 

— Mais nada.... 

— Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar... 

— Pois não pense em nada... Fica aqui comigo, Lara.... Me abraça, me beija, me ama.... Amanhã é um novo dia..... 

— E será que eu farei parte desse novo dia, Lex? 

— Você sempre fará parte da minha vida... Hoje, amanhã ou em qualquer outro dia... 

"_Será mesmo?_", pensou ela abraçando-o. 

Lex ficou com Lara até a madrugada. Na manhã seguinte quando ela acordou, não havia mais ninguém ao seu lado. A aliança que ela havia retirado do dedo de Lex também não estava no local onde ela deixara. 

"_Você é quem sabe o que deve fazer, Lex.... A decisão é sua..._". 

_E de repente as coisas mudam de lugar, _

_E quem perdeu pode ganhar _

Naquela manhã, na mansão Luthor.... 

Lex ainda sentia sono por ter dirigido na madrugada de volta pra casa. Sabia que Helen viria... Só não sabia ainda como iria reagir... De repente ela entra.... Previsível demais... Ele já esperava... 

— Você veio... — ele demonstrou uma falsa surpresa. 

— Tou tão furiosa com você, Lex... O que você fez foi imperdoável! 

— Tem razão... – ele concordou... concordaria com qualquer coisa naquele momento de tensão. 

— Quando estava indo embora de Smallville, tantas coisas passavam por minha cabeça... tudo que já passei... Todas as besteiras que já fiz na vida.... 

— Espero não ser uma delas.... – ele disse esperando que ela chegasse ao ponto. 

— Não Lex, não é... E aí é que está.... Ainda te amo.... 

Helen tinha voltado para Lex... Ela estava lá, na sua frente... Nem mesmo Lex entendia esse poder que ela tinha sobre suas emoções.... Não sabia o que tinha vontade de fazer naquela hora.... Talvez Helen fosse realmente seu verdadeiro amor... Ela tinha acabado de perdoá-lo pelo erro cometido, mas Lara tinha ido mais além.. O tinha compreendido desde o início... é claro, ela tinha a vantagem do ocorrido não ter sido com ela.... E se tivesse sido? Será que ela reagiria tão bem como o fez ou faria o mesmo que Helen? Muitas imagens tomaram conta da mente de Lex, todas muito rápidas.. Imagens de Lara e de Helen.. Momentos com uma e com outra... O casamento... O casamento era dali a poucas horas.... E ele não tinha cancelado nada... Não tinha avisado ninguém.... Sim, ele casaria com Helen, pois sabia que ela era muito importante pra ele.... Muito importante... Lara tinha chegado depois e sabia da sua condição de homem comprometido... Não, ele não poderia fazer isso com Helen... Ela tinha ido embora por sentir-se traída, não por não amá-lo... Ela acabara de dizer isso.... Sim, ele casaria com Helen.... E faria tudo para faze-la feliz... 

Um pouco antes do casamento, contudo, Lex sente necessidade de fazer uma ligação...... 

No apartamento de Lara, ela está sentada com as pernas entrelaçadas uma na outra no meio de sua cama, olhando para o celular tocar insistentemente em suas mãos... O número no display denunciava de quem era a ligação... Em sua face, as lágrimas rolavam abertamente e ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de tentar detê-las... O celular parou só por um instante, mas logo voltou a tocar da mesma maneira atordoada de antes..... 

"_Não Lex.......... Não me conte...... Eu não quero saber......_" 

_Minha amiga, minha namorada, _

_Quando é que eu posso te encontrar? _

**FIM **


End file.
